Conflict in Northern Frontier
Conflict in Northern Frontier is the 6th episode of Season 2. Summary When Hacker traps the Cybersquad as a ransom for Motherboard, she sends for the Crusaders to rescue them. So they, along with the Rockhopper crew go to the Northern Frontier. But there may be a bit more in store for them. Plot The episodes starts out with the Cybersquad being called out to oversee some trouble going on in the Northern Frontier as Hacker is up to something again however, Digit can't go with the kids since he's busy repairing the cybercoop. So the kids are sent there to see what the problem is but then, they end up falling down a carefully placed hole trap into a cage. Where up above Hacker states that he had no plans of building anything but instead decided to capture them to ransom them or else he'll cause chaos unlike any other. Motherboard is unsure of what to do, and Digit is just as stumped. But then Motherboard remembers the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Despite Digit pointing out they may not be easy to contact they give it a try. At the Jedi Temple, the team are in the main communications room, keeping track of transmissions. When one odd one comes onto the com system. When it's turned on, it comes through staticy. As Snotlout assumes it's just a telemarketer as he then cuts into it and tells it they're not buying and to stop calling during dinner and shuts if off. As Hiccup then orders Rax to try and tone it in again. After a few adjustments, Rax gets the message back online where it shows a hologram of Motherboard, which the vikings don't recognize but the Crusaders race over telling them not to turn it off. As Motherboard then tells them about what Hacker has done with the Cybersquad and she needs their help to rescue them. As Sweetie Belle tells her they'll be there right away. But then Motherboard tells them that the cybercoop is down so they'll need another type of transport. But Scootaloo assures her they'll have one of their own to bring and just to have the portal ready for them. As Apple Bloom contacts the Rockhopper crew and informs them of the situation, which they are gladly willing to help them and tell her to meet them at the main ship docking port. The Crusaders then set off at once, as Astrid warns them to be wary as it might be a trap. Once at the docking port, the Rockhopper is prepped for the trip as the Crusaders board it as Sweetie Belle contacts Motherboard and tells her to activate the portal. As the portal opens up the Rockhopper flies into it and is transported to the Central Control center's docking bay where Digit was waiting for them. As he informed them that he would join them in rescuing the Cybersquad as they set off. In the Grim Weaker, the view screen then picks up the Rockhopper, as Hacker is at first surprised as he's never seen such a ship like it before, but then he sees the Crusaders through the pilot's windshield. As Buzz and Delete suggest they try and stop them but Hacker doesn't want to and would rather allow them to come to the Northern Frontier. As the Rockhopper lands a few yards away from Hacker's hangar (a bit roughly but better than any other landing they've done previously). As the rescue crew then hop out and set off for the hangar. As Digit points out the location of the secret dungeon, where they find the door as Scootaloo goes in to cut the door open with her Lightsaber while Zidgel suggests to blow the lock off with his blaster pistol. But Sweetie Belle manages to stop them in time, and explains that doing either option would only alert Hacker of their presence. As Fidgel then takes out a tiny laptop and hooks into the electrical system and hacks into it, where he manages to open the door as Apple Bloom, Midgel and Digit head inside, being sure to go cautiously as there could be any guards. But there are none, as they soon reach the cell where the Cybersquad is kept as Digit uses his beak to open the cell door. As Midgel then points out that the rescue was a bit too easy. As they all make a run for it, they reach the landing spot only to stop in their tracks as the ship is gone. As Midgel angrily states he knew it was too easy, as they find a note with Hacker saying they took the ship and hid it somewhere else in the Northern Frontier and they'll have to find it if they wanna escape. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, Motherboard, Hacker, Buzz, and Delete * Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Crusaders centered projects